


Bottom Seteth Propaganda

by robotsex (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dominance, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Short One Shot, no beta we die like Glenn, you can't look me in the eye and say seteth's wife didn't peg him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robotsex
Summary: Seteth gets fucked.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Bottom Seteth Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my first smut fic! Please leave constructive criticism, I wrote this at 5 am.

Seteth shuffled in his desk chair. What in Sothis’s name did he do to deserve this kind of divine punishment? He had simply wanted to have a relaxing session in the sauna. But then Byleth, the archbishop, technically his boss now, had decided to join him. That was where it had all gone wrong.

Seteth would be lying if he said he hadn’t always found the professor attractive, especially with his new mint green hair. Something about his stoic yet warm face had always drawn him in. It seemed familiar like he was always supposed to meet him. But seeing him in the sauna made Seteth’s attraction to him swell.

Seteth’s mind flashed with images of Byleth’s muscles glistening with sweat. His mind drifted to the scars covering Byleth’s body, proof of his life as a mercenary. The professor seemed to wear them like medals, each representing a battle he had clearly won. Seteth wished he could see the end of the scar that started just above his pelvis on his left leg and stretched beneath Byleth’s towel. 

But Seteth had to control his growing arousal. It had been centuries since he had had any form of sexual experience, and he was not about to lose his cool overseeing a shirtless man. Especially with the mountain of paperwork, he had to do since they had just finished a 6 year-long war.

Seteth could hardly focus on the parchment in front of him, and he could feel the tent growing even larger in his pants. The saint leaned back in his chair and covered his hands with his face, releasing a frustrated groan. At that moment, he heard a firm knock on his office door. 

“I’m quite busy at the moment,” he yelled, hoping that whoever wanted him would just leave him alone for now. 

Instead of the silence he so desired, Byleth’s familiar voice responded. “I brought food.” Without waiting for a reply from Seteth, the archbishop entered the office and set down a plate of food on Seteth’s desk. Of all the people that could have wanted to see him right now, it just had to be Byleth. Of course. “I didn’t see you in the dining hall, so I thought I may as well check on you. Are you feeling under the weather?” 

Byleth stood up and walked around to his side of the desk, removing his glove and placing a hand on his forehead. The saint’s face flushed at the touch of the archbishop’s calloused hand “Byleth I can assure you that I am fine, please do not trouble yourself with my well being.”

Byleth’s mouth turned slightly upwards in amusement. “That is not anymore assuring. You are quite the secretive man.” 

“I am not!” Seteth took a second as he recalled the numerous amounts of secrets he kept from everyone. “Well, not with you at least.”  
“Right. Well get up, I’m taking you to Manuela.” Byleth grabbed his hand to help him get up from the seat.

“I can walk there myself, she’s just down the hall!” Seteth yanked his hand from Byleth’s, sad to let go of it. Byleth’s hands were quite cold, but even touching it filled Seteth’s stomach with a delightful unease, and he could feel his length twitch.

“I highly doubt that you will if I leave you alone. Get up.” Byleth reached for Seteth’s hand again, but he pulled away before the archbishop could reach it.

Seteth turned his head away from Byleth, staring at the wall. “I… I cannot get up at the moment.” Byleth froze as his eyes shifted down to the large bulge in the saint’s pants. 

“Seteth. Look at me-” Byleth grabbed his face and turned it towards him, “- you could have just told me. I’d be glad to help.” Seteth’s eyes went wide at this, his mouth slightly agape. Byleth had a look of mischief in his eyes, and though it excited the saint, part of it scared him.

“I would never ask something like that of the archbish-” Seteth was cut off as Byleth’s soft lips crashed into his. A small moan escaped Seteth’s lips as Byleth shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth, displaying his dominance.

Byleth yanked Seteth to his feet and motioned for him to follow. When they entered the hallway, Seteth shyly pulled his tunic over his erection. Quickly, they marched across the short corridor to the third-floor staircase, leading to Byleth’s room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Byleth pinned Seteth to the wall, trapping him in another rough kiss. Byleth brushed his knee against Seteth’s bulge, only allowing him some of the friction he desired so badly. Sothis, what had happened to Seteth not wanting to do this now of all times? The pleasure and promise of what was to come had finally broken him. Byleth moved his mouth down to his jawline and began to unbutton Seteth’s shirt. Once he had it half unbuttoned, the archbishop began to leave a trail of hickeys down his neck, making sure none of them would be above his collar. As much as Byleth wanted to mark him where everyone could see he was his, he also knew that Seteth would not be very happy with him afterward.

After moving slowly down the saint's chest, each hickey pulling a wonderful moan from Seteth’s mouth, Byleth lightly bit down on Seteth’s perky pink nipple. Seteth immediately shot back, releasing a loud groan as his eyes rolled back into his head. Getting the hint, Byleth continued, toying with his nipple in his teeth, making Seteth slump against the door. 

“P-please!” Seteth moaned out, making Byleth pull back from him. 

“Please what my dearest Cichol,” Byleth purred with a fake innocence on his face. Hearing Byleth say his real name sent shivers down Seteth’s spine. Byleth had clearly taken note of this, and intended to use it to his advantage. It had been so long since someone had called him by his real name, and hearing it felt nostalgic and pleasant. Goddess damn Byleth for somehow always knowing exactly what to say to make people bend to his will. It was like he had a set of options as to what to say in his head.

“I will not repeat myself-” as Seteth tried to keep an air of professionalism he released another moan when Byleth licked at his nipple,- “please Byleth, fuck me.” After he said that, something inside the archbishop snapped. He quickly pushed Seteth down onto the thick comforter covering his bed and straddled him as he began to strip, removing his clothes painfully slow. Seteth bucked his hips against Byleth’s, desperate for relief. Byleth stayed painfully still, trying to deny the saint of any pleasure

Once Byleth was left wearing only his pants, he got up from his position and helped Seteth remove all his clothes until he was lying down on the bed completely naked. His cock stood proudly, already dripping precum, aching and needy. Seteth was a beautiful shade of porcelain white, only having a single scar resting just above his sternum from an arrow wound he’d sustained in battle during the war. Byleth ducked his head down to it and kissed it lightly, looking back up at Seteth’s face between pale green eyelashes and strands of hair. Seteth groaned with want, really just wishing he would get on with it.

Byleth chuckled at his weak groan and moved to tuck Seteth’s hair behind his ear, revealing an adorable point, much like Sothis’s had been. We lightly kissed the shell of his left ear and softly whispered into it. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this. I love you Cichol.” 

Seteth whimpered under the feeling of his voice against his ear and responded in a hushed tone. “I love you too Byleth. I’ve loved you since the second I laid eyes on you again after those five years.” Byleth moved his head from his ear to look him in the eyes, soft hair flowing around his head as he looked down, almost like a curtain surrounding them. 

All at once, the tension broke as they fell into another kiss, more desperate and needy this time. After a few minutes of impatient grinding and sloppy kisses, Byleth pulled away and stood up from the bed. “Do you mind if I blindfold you my dear Cichol?” The professor began to rummage through the bedside table.

“Not at all,” Seteth mewled like a low purr.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Byleth finally removed his pants, displaying his large cock. It wasn’t as big as Seteth’s but it was certainly massive. The saint was quite relieved to see it wasn’t as big as his, to be honest. He wasn’t sure he could take a length like that after so many years. The last time he had sex was with his late wife, who had always pegged him with something quite a bit smaller than either of the men's.

Byleth pulled a silk sash out of the dresser and leaned over Seteth to secure it around his head. The saint’s vision went black, and he placed all his trust in Byleth to please him. “I’m going to prep you now, tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Yes sir.” After realizing what he had just said, Seteth slapped his hand over his lips. The last thing he’d really wanted to do was introduce Byleth to his authority kink during their first time. But instead of questioning it Byleth played along.

“From this point on you will only answer me with sir. Do you understand my Cichol?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.” Suddenly, Byleth entered a lubed finger into Seteth’s hole, causing him to whimper out in pleasure. After a little while, he added another and began to thrust harder. Seteth tried to grind down on his fingers, needy for more. “Stop moving and I’ll add another.” The saint instantly stopped moving, waiting for the next finger to be added. With a thrust, Byleth had three fingers inside the man, feeling his hole clench around his knuckles with each thrust. Seteth almost came right then and there from the feeling of the archbishop’s calloused fingers brushing against his prostate, but all at once, he removed his fingers from the saint’s body.

“Flip over and put your ass up in the air. I’m going to fuck you as deep as I can.” 

Seteth groaned but choked out yet another feeble, “Yes sir.” Seteth, still blindfolded, turned around and buried his head into the pillow below him. He jutted his rather large ass into the air, ready and waiting for Byleth to fuck him. Just as his hand began reaching for his cock to alleviate some of the pressure, he felt the professor’s tight grip grasp to his wrists. With a slightly forceful shove, Byleth placed his hands above his head, holding them in place with his left hand. 

Byleth leaned over, and Seteth could feel his warm breath brush against the back of his neck. “I’m going to enter you now Seteth. Is that okay with you?” 

Seteth moaned lightly at the softness of Byleth even asking. “Yes, please, fuck me, sir!” At that point, he no longer felt Byleth’s breath against his neck, but his grasp was still firm on his wrists, so he didn’t worry too much. 

After a few moments of silence that felt like years in Seteth’s mind, he felt the sudden pleasure as the professor entered his tip into him. Seteth panted heavily, trying to get used to the new girth inside him. Once he had calmed down, Byleth began to move again, thrusting a bit deeper into him, slowly entering him inch by inch until he was finally completely inside him. Once he was fully buried in Seteth’s ass, he began to thrust, each one eliciting a different pitched moan from the saint. 

They continued like this for a bit, Seteth burying his face into the pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure while Byleth released deep and short groans and he bent over the saints back to whimper in his ear. Byleth suddenly brushed against Seteth’s prostate again, causing the man to only barely be able to whimper out something resembling the word “more”. 

Byleth got the message and began thrusting harder and faster into the same spot until he felt himself reaching the edge. “Cichol, can I cum inside of you?” Seteth was making so much that he could barely speak, but he nodded his head furiously, hoping Byleth would get the message. 

In a few seconds, Seteth began to cum, ruining the sheets under him with his seed. As he came, his ass clenched around Byleth’s cock, making him release inside his ass. They both slumped over, Seteth’s stomach becoming covered in his own seed. They laid there panting for a few minutes until the archbishop pulled out, and the saint could feel his seed trickle down his ass.

Byleth moved over to lay next to Seteth and drew him into the spooning position. “Seteth,” his breath heaved between each word, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments of any pairings you want to see I may write about them when I'm bored.


End file.
